mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Juwelenkuchen und Haustiere
Juwelenkuchen und Haustiere ist die elfte Folge der dritten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die dreiundsechzigste der Serie. Spike überzeugt die Mane 6 für ein Paar Juwelen auf ihre Haustiere aufzupassen während sie verreist sind. Leichter gesagt als getan. Inhalt Die Eule und der Naschdrache Spike will sich einen Juwelenkuchen backen. Dabei kommt er ein ein Paar Fotos vorbei die zeigen das er Schwierigkeiten im Umgang mit Peewee hatte und er ihn zu seinen Eltern zurückbrachte. Owlowiscious beobachte Spike beim werkeln. Dabei sieht er das der naschhafte Drache seine ganzen Juwelen neben bei auf futtert und versucht ihn aufzuhalten. Aber Spike kapiert es nicht, so bleibt Owlowiscious nichts weiter zu tun als dem Drachen den Spiegel vorzuhalten wer die Juwelen genommen hat. Das Geschäft Wie Spike so über den Juwelenengpass Trübsal bläst taucht Fluttershy auf. Die Mane 6 wurden von Prinzessin Cadance gebeten Morgen zu helfen das Oberhaupt der Equestria-Spiele im Kristall-Königreich zu begrüßen. Fluttershy wollte Spike bitten so lange auf Angel aufzupassen, wo von das Häschen nicht begeistert ist. Außerdem Soll er dabei helfen Angels Puschel aufzupuscheln. Spike ist auch nicht von der Idee begeistert aber der schöne große Edelstein den Fluttershy ihm dafür geben will überzeugt Spike. Das Bringt ihn auf eine Idee. Er überzeugt auch die anderen Ponys gegen Bezahlung auf ihre Haustiere aufzupassen. Der Abschied Als es am Nächsten Tag soweit ist bringen die Mane 6 ihre kleinen Liebling in die Bibliothek. Fluttershy weist Spike noch mal besonders auf Angels Puschel hin und reist ab. Twilight ist etwas Skeptisch ob Spike das packt, aber er kann auch sie überzeugen. Tiersitting Doch kaum sind die Ponys aus dem Haus, bringen die Tier alles durcheinander. Spike kann sie zwar wieder zur Räson bringen doch lässt sich Angel, der Begriffen hat das es dem Drachen nur um die Juwelen geht, von Spike gar nichts sagen und verschwindet. Findet Angel Notgedrungen macht sich Spike mit den anderen Tieren auf die Suche. Winona findet Angels Fährte und die führt genau ins Klubhaus des Schönheitsfleckenklubs. Die Mädchen sind ganz hin und weg von dem Häschen als Spike dazustößt. Das bringt den Drachen auf eine Idee. Um sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken, redet er dem Trio kurzerhand das Fallschirmspringen aus und lässt ihnen die Tiere da. Damit sie sich Schönheitsflecken als Tierpfleger verdienen können. Wieder kein Fleck Als Spike gerade gehen will fragt ihn Apple Bloom noch nach etwas Geld um Futter hohlen zu können, zufällig weiß sie das Applejack ihn mit einem Diamanten bezahlt hat. Widerwillig rückt Spike seinen kleinsten Stein raus. Aber schnell stellt sich raus das die Kinder kein Hüfchen für Tiere haben und Spike muss sie zurücknehmen. Zu seinem Pech ist der Diamant schon für einen Industrieföhn ausgegeben. Mit dem die Kinder die Tier nach dem Baden trocknen wollten. Heimwärts Auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek hat Spike so seine Schwierigkeiten die Tiere zu bändigen und wird von ihnen an einen Baum gefesselt. Da taucht Zecora auf und biete Spike ihre Hilfe an, gegen einen seiner Diamanten. Widerwillig rückt er einen Raus den Zecora an einen Pfadfinderverein spendet. Sie hat erkannt das ihm die Edelsteine wichtiger sind als die Tiere und rät ihm sich von seiner Gier zu befreien. Um die Tiere unter Kontrolle zu bekommen sieht sich Spike gezwungen die Tiere mit einem Band zu einem Ball zu binden. Mit dem er in der Nähe des Bahnhofs zu allem Überfluss an Granny Smith vorbei kommt. Deren Schweigen er sich mit einem Diamanten erkaufen muss. Inzwischen konnten die Tiere sich befreien und Angel ist in einen Zug gesprungen. Zum Kristall-Königreich Der Schaffner All Aboard will Spike mit den Tieren nicht ohne zusätzliche Begleitung rein Lassen. Notgedrungen schnappt sich Spike den Schönheitsfleckenklub. Als sie hören das der Zug ins Kristall-Königreich fährt, können die Kinder ihr Glück nicht fassen, aber Spike muss ihnen einen Dämpfer verpassen da sie nur im Zug sind um Angel zu finden. Als Spike das Häschen endlich erwischt, fährt der Zug ab. Unterwegs überfallen die Tiere Donut Joes Donutwagen und Spike muss als Schadensersatz einen Juwel opfern. Fangt das Häschen Am Ziel angekommen will Spike die Fohlen nicht aussteigen lassen, Da zupft Apple Bloom Scootaloo eine Feder aus und Kitzelt den Drachen damit. Da setzt sich Angel, der Fluttershy entdeckt hat wieder ab. Auch das Trio lässt sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen. Sie bestaunen gerade die Schneekugeln am Souvenirstand als Spike sie in Deckung zieht. Die Mane 6 sind auch auf dem Bahnsteig und dürfen nicht mitbekommen das sie da sind, sonst gibt’s Ärger. Doch Angel will zu Fluttershy. Mit seinem Letzten Stein kann Spike eine Gepäcklawine auslösen in deren Sichtschutz es gelingt Angel einzufangen und sich in den Zug zu schleichen. Zurück nach Ponyville Doch als die Mane 6 genau in ihr Abteil kommen, müssen sie sich unter den Bänken verstecken. Das will Angel nutzen, um sie alle auffliegen zu lassen. Spike wirft das Handtuch, sieht ein, was er falsch gemacht hat, entschuldigt sich bei Angel und erwartet das Donnerwetter. Angel vergibt ihm und lässt es gut sein. Als Spikes Magen droht, sie zu enttarnen, hopst Angel los und holt schnell den Stein, den Spike auf dem Bahnsteig verloren hat, mit dem dessen Magen erst mal beruhigt wird. Zurück in Ponyville können alle den Zug heimlich verlassen und so tun, als wären sie zu Bahnhof gekommen, um die Mane 6 zu begrüßen. Fluttershy ist ganz begeistert, wie gut Angels Puschel aussieht. Spike lernt's nie Wieder in der Bibliothek will Spike mit dem letzten Stein seinen Juwelenkuchen backen. Doch macht ihm seine Naschhaftigkeit einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Galerie Anspielungen Bislang keine entdeckt. Trivia *Diese Folge spielt Zeitgleich mit Die Equestria-Spiele. Navboxen en:Just for Sidekicks es:Sólo para Mascotas pl:Tylko dla pomocników ru:Just for Sidekicks Kategorie:Dritte Staffel